When Weiss and Pyrrha First Meet
by wick3r
Summary: A young Weiss meets Pyrrha Nikos for the first time. Takes place four years before Season 1. This is my first ever fic so if you have critique, please give it!


Weiss was thirteen when she first saw Pyrrha compete in the Mistral Region Tournament. Her father had taken her and her siblings to watch the young hunters and huntresses compete in the fights. The Schnee family sat next to the middle of the ring, which was so close she could see the sweat drip down the competitors' faces. There stood the young, fiery-haired girl with a sword and shield gripped tightly in her hands. Weiss watched closely as the girl twitched and mentally prepared for battle. But that wasn't the only thing Weiss noticed.

The girl kept sneaking glances at Weiss, with every few seconds her small smile growing more and more. Weiss felt her face flush; she was probably the first fan the fighter ever had besides her family. She smiled back and waved, but Jacques quickly slapped her hand down into her lap. Whitley snickered. Pyrrha's face dropped at the sight and her head snapped forward towards the center of the battlefield. She could not afford any more distractions to steal her focus… the match was going to start soon. Weiss sat stone-faced, embarrassed that she was caught.

The matches were the most astonishing thing Weiss had ever seen. The way Pyrrha fought was smoother than ice - each move slick, focused, and purposeful. Weiss' heart fluttered every time Pyrrha won a round. She cheered and clapped, careful not to be too obnoxious or her father might snap again. After the battles were over and Pyrrha was named the victor, Jacques Schnee went to meet with Pyrrha's family to discuss a potential brand deal. Weiss rolled her eyes and tagged along, hoping to meet her new favorite fighter face to face. Winter lagged behind and scoffed at Weiss' excitement.

"There's nothing to be excited about. It's only business that father is about to conduct, nothing else." Winter crossed her arms and glared at Weiss.

"Well, I want to meet Pyrrha! She's obviously the best huntress-in-training out there. She would be a great asset to the Schnee Dust Company, if I'm being honest," Weiss said back, a smirk on her face. She couldn't really tell her sister why she wanted to meet Pyrrha, even if she wanted to. If she did, she would disappoint the family and their name, so she deemed it better off a secret.

"...You're right. Become acquainted with her. Get her to like us and want to be on our side. You got this snowflake." A smile slipped onto Winter's cold face, but vanished an instant after Weiss saw it. Wanting to make Winter proud, Weiss worked up the courage to maneuver across the after-party room find Pyrrha. She was sitting in a chair at an empty table, far enough away from other people that she could finally think. Her red locks flowed over her Pumpkin Pete's hoodie, a distant look glossed over her eyes.

"Are you sitting alone?" Weiss asked. Pyrrha simply nodded and kept staring into the distance. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked politely. Pyrrha nodded. "So… you did amazing out there! I've never seen anyone as talented as you before."

"Thanks," Pyrrha mumbled.

"Do people tell you that a lot now that you've won? They never said it before, did they?"

This caught Pyrrha's attention. "Nobody ever did, why?"

"People do the same thing to me. I know what it's like."

"Wait a second... are you Weiss Schnee? Like, Remnant's best singer Weiss Schnee? Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" A grin infected Pyrrha's face. "You're the best! Oh goodness am I being too loud again? I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Weiss was visibly confused.

"What?" Bewilderment masked Pyrrha's face.

"Never apologize for what you do unless it hurts people. That's what my sister always tells me."

"How… How do I know if I'm hurting people?"

"Oh, you'll know. Trust me on this one."

But before Weiss could finish reassuring Pyrrha, her collar was grabbed by a cold, pale hand and she was dragged to the door. "Time to go," her father mumbled angrily under his breath. He dropped her and kept walking, fury trailing behind him like smoke. Winter ran up to her sister's side and explained briefly that because he did not make a deal, he does not want to see the Nikos family ever again. Or, as he stated it, until they gain some common sense.

There was nothing for Weiss to feel except disappointment. The first person outside of her family to ever amaze her was just left in the dust. Before she left the room, she snuck one last glance at Pyrrha. Those few seconds lasted minutes to Weiss as she took in all of the features of the athlete's perfect face. She never wanted to forget her.

Never.

Even now, Weiss remembers every detail of that day and every flawless imperfection Pyrrha Nikos flaunted.

Weiss can never forget her, regardless of what time and her mind insist.


End file.
